thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito
"You're more human than I will ever be. At least your blood is still red." Kaito is the Tutorial Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Originally a transfer from Akihabara, Kaito currently remains as an Officer within Shibuya. Appearance THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR FACE. Personality Generally very standoffish and aggressive, Kaito can initially be quite the bully when others first meet him. On the surface he seems just the same as any anti-player reaper eager for erasure, but if you manage to tolerate his attitude long enough you can see him soften up a little. His taunts become more jokes and he becomes more willing to tolerate Player presence and interaction. That is all of course before he starts denying any and all of it to the sun and back. Quick to irritate but also quick to embarrass, he might as well be Tsundere King. In the end, he has a very fragile heart guarded tight with walls just barely keeping it together. History Pre-Game Where does one start with that tale of Kaito Yukimura? The young man from Akihabara was a promising child while he was alive despite being average in about everything he tried; that is except one thing. His ability to sing caught his attention and the attention of others, spawning a love of the act and a fierce dream of singing and possible idolhood. A dream so strong that is made up who he was in all essences of the word. However... life never seems fair for those with passion, as a car swerved off course on his way to his first ever audtion for his talent. Death came swift and painless but upon waking he was thrown head first into the Akihabara Game. It was then the change began to slowly take hold. "What Makes You Happy." A simple phrase. A simple theme. And yet that simple chppsing of words completely wrecked the core of who he was, forming a hole so massive that it almost seemed impossible to fill. Scared, confused, and hurting, Kaito was barely able to find himself a partner before his time was up; having to make due with another young man named Souma. The week itself was very stressful upon all the Players, especially with Akihabara being imfamous for mentally crippling Entry Fees; not to mention its Reaper Gangs added to the mix of a normal Reaper's Game. Very few Players find themselves getting past the Day 3 Gang Scramble and unfortunately Kaito was not that fortunate; initially scouted as a 'Claimed Player' for the Grindcore Thrash Reaper Gang, he found himself with 7 minutes as Souma was erased in retaliation by the rival Melodi Metali Reaper Gang. With seconds to spare, Kaito found himself with a pair of black wings and in the presence of the Conductor, Atsuko Inoue. It would be the last time anyone would see him again before being seemingly spirited away by the eccentric Conductor. Months after, slowly reports began to filter in of sabtoge within the Gangs. Claimed Players being erased under watchful eyes, Gang Hotspots and HQs being ransacked, Opinionated Reapers being silenced even within a crowd. There was somehig running around causing mischief and many of the Reapers were quick to point fingers at their rivals; continuing all animosity and destroying any attempts at alliance. Only a select few non affliateds noticed a change as something more as the months became years; and also they were the only ones to notice the small little ferret noise that sat upon Atsuko's shoulder. Forced into his Noise Form immediately upon vanishing from the eyes of others, Kaito followed the orders given to him by the Conductor; the impulse to comply all the more stronger as a Noise. He killed both Player and Reaper, sowed chaos and destruction all the while keeping his presence as minimal as possible. His work continously rewarded by the Conductor with loving affection to her new Pet; and the poor boy-turned-reaper-turned-noise ate it all up.. anything to try and fill up that hole within his heart. Months turned to years and it slowly became hard to remember that he had once been human or at least a Reaper. Until one day when the small noise was cornered on its own by a small squad of unaffliateds; notable members being Officer Reaper Noriko Fukui, Tutorial Reaper Hayato Ito, and Player Pair Hitomi Suzuki and Michiru Hayashi. They had figured out Atsuko's little ploy and had come to remove her, deciding to first remove her Pet Noise from service to make their lies easier. Had Hitomi not been there when the battle began, the others would never have known that the troublesome noise was actually Kaito himself. The young Player had the Sight and could seem the crumbling form that was Kaito's humanity above the noise as it fought. The girl's outburts to refrain from killing it swayed the party to watch carefully as the battle continued and upon reaching critical damage against Noriko.... Turntable Ferret morphed back into a severely injured Kaito Yukimura. After being cared for by Hayato, Kaito was brought along with the group as they went to confront Atsuko, now being even more clear evidence against the Conductor; he was held by the same Hayato who refrained from battle in order to keep him stable. As the Conductor revealed her grand plot, it was only fitting at that point for Kaito to awake and hear a certain phrase. "I never once really cared for the mangey thing~ It was more of an eyesore really but it really was just so funny to see it so happy to do whatever I said, just like my own personal pet~" The look of sheer heartbreak on Kaito's face is not one that anyone who was present wanted to ever see again. All the work he did, all the pain and suffering he went through to receive her praise... All meant nothing, and if anything. It only proceeded to make the hole in his heart that much larger. In hindsight, it surprised no one to see Kaito's noise form fly out at her in attack, initiating the conflict against the Conductor and those present. The battle was hard and only hit its stride once Turntable Ferret was pinned down by Atsuko's Lynx Noise who proceeded to rip the poor ferret's tail right off. The echoes of his screams burned into the memories of everyone present. It would be not long after that Atsuko would flee, leaving Akihabara and the group severely injured and with a hollow victory. Kaito would be wisked away yet again afterwards, except this time by the Akihabara Producer, Ren Tsukino. While the others received normal medical care from the Producer, Kaito was forced into rehabilitation to help remedy his excessive Noise form usage. It was hard for the young reaper. He was so far gone from what he used to be and so much more aggressive from preference of animal instinct over logic. There was one thing that was certain however, he was done with Akihabara... He arranged the transfer through Ren and forced his way into Shibuya without informing a single soul. Week 11 THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR GAME. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Ren Tsukino Akihabara Producer who also doubles as Kaito's doctor, the Angel was in charge of monitoring Kaito's rehabilitation progress after the events in Akihabara. He was the one who approved the Reaper's transfer, overriding the denial by the Conductor. Trivia *His Noise form is a Ferret Noise named Turntable Ferret. *His blood is completely static. This is due to his five years forced into his Noise Form, it accelerated the process to a state further along than any other reaper with the same time log of reaperhood. *He is unable to use Psyches through Pins, instead he places them on his Turntables and fights through them. Unfortunately this also links them to himself with some undesirable results. They have a wide variety of musical selection along with some songs that Kaito himself sang. *Tarot Corner: Pre-Week 11, he represented The Moon. This has since changed to The Sun, post-week. Gallery Lkj.png|Turntable Ferret New reap.PNG|Colors Category:Reapers Category:Officer Reaper Category:Tutorial Reaper Category:Week 11 Category:Week 15